


Sport

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 13, M/M, Nathmarc November, sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 13 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Sport

“You were so cute as a kid!” Marc smiled as his boyfriend showed him his old photo album.

Nathaniel blushed, “Well, I bet you were cuter!”

Marc grinned, “Well, I don’t know about that, I didn’t…” Marc stopped for a second to flip through the album, “do basketball! Basketball?” 

Marc turned to Nathaniel who was wincing, “You did basketball.”

“Alix dragged me into it,” Nathaniel said, “I sucked at it, I wasn’t good at dribbling or… anything.”

“Really,” Marc grinned, “Because you’re pretty good with my b-”

Nathaniel slapped a hand over Marc’s mouth, “We are keeping this PG” he hissed.

Marc laughed, seeing that Nathaniel looked more like a tomato than usual.

“C-Can we just get back to looking at photos?!” Nathaniel whined.

Marc agreed, still laughing.

Nathaniel would proceed to regret the decision to keep going as his boyfriend saw at least 10 pictures of Nathaniel getting hit in the face with a basketball.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/qTFSNPz


End file.
